The Past Becomes Present
by opalvampire
Summary: Set eight months after the Aparoid Invasion. While flying solo, Fox McCloud crashes upon the planet Orhea, located just outside of the Lylat System. With his Arwing incapacitated, Fox must travel through the primitive world of the Orheans where he meets a familiar face. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Becomes Present Chapter 1 **

**Crash Landing**

Venom. The evil, lifeless planet of the Lylat System. There was rumors about Venom being a cursed planet, which was fitting due to its dark history. To Fox McCloud, it was nothing but depressing. The sight of the planet held enduring pain to Fox that he learned to bear each day. Not only was it a barren wasteland, but it had also been the place where he had lost someone precious. Fox had lost his father; James McCloud. It had been exactly ten years since Peppy Hare, a friend of James McCloud, told Fox of his father's fate.

With that news, Fox had immediately taken his father's place as the commander of the Star Fox team. Working his way toward his revenge against Andross, the mad-man who killed his father. Though, not only did Fox defeat Andross once, but twice. Fox had a slight worry that Andross still might not be dead, but it was a feeling that was easy to ignore.

At the current moment, Fox was flying just outside the Venom atmosphere. He was on his own since Falco and Slippy were on their own agenda and having dismissed Krystal from the team for her own protection. Thinking about Krystal gave Fox an ache in his chest. Shaking his head, Fox switched his concentration toward Venom. The grey planet seemed quiet and serene. It struck Fox as odd. This desolate planet shouldn't be calm, it didn't feel right.

Fox was just about to fly right past Vemon but made a sharp turn to enter the planet's atmosphere. But just as he made the turn, Fox felt his Arwing being pulled back in his initial direction by an unknown force. "What the heck?" he cried, having no control of his Arwing.

After trying in vain to regain control over his ship, Fox looked out his side to see where he was being pulled toward. Having known the Lylat System like the back of his hand, Fox was surprised to see a planet in the direction he was being drawn to. It was considerabley smaller that any planet in the Lyalt System, opaque-looking but seemed to shine like a gemstone.

Fox felt the familiar tremor in the Arwing as it started cutting through the planet's atmosphere. The pressure was a bit much for the Arwing and Fox could tell that it was being ripped apart slowly. In desperation, Fox turned the controls to try landing on the ships bottom, which would hopefully protect him from serious injury.

The Arwing bumped back and forth before finally landing on firm ground. It took a few moments for Fox to begin assessing himself. He felt like he was being crushed by rocks, but he was still in one piece with no bad sprains or breaks on his body. The pain also encouraged him that he was alive and for that he was thankful. He looked out of his Arwing but could only see a bunch of green due to the windows being cracked in several places. Knowing that green meant life, Fox lifted himself slowly out of the cockpit. Looking around, he saw that the entire area was nothing but green. In fact, it seemed like he landed in a forest of vines. Even the trees were wrapped in dark green vines that made the trunk nearly invisible.

Turning back to the cockpit of his ship, Fox decided it would be best to try sending a signal out. "This is Fox McCloud. On my way past Venom, I have crashed onto a planet right behind it. My Arwing is incapacitated due to the heavy gravitational pull and atmospheric pressure. I request assisst-argh-"

Fox was unable to finish his report due having his feet jerked out from under him. He slammed onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. He looked at his feet and saw that some vines had wrapped around his ankles. More of the vines began snaking their way around his arms and torso. He pushed himself up before they could get a grip and tried to kick his feet free, but the vines held him tightly and more began to crawl up toward his other limbs. He reached in his pack for his blaster and shot at the vines to get his feet free. He set off at a run but hardly got a few yards before more vines latched onto him from all sides and pulled him to the ground. Fox struggled, but that just seemed to encourage the vines to grip tighter. They crushed his torso to the point where is breath only came in short gasps. 'No...I can't die here...not this way... I don't even know where I am...'

He thoughts seemed to answer him as he felt something wizz past his ear and made a squelching sound into the vines. The vines loosened slightly but not enough for Fox to notice any real difference. But then he heard vines being sliced from around him and felt someone pull him to his feet. "Be quick!" came a sharp voice. Fox immediately grabbed for his blaster and started shooting the vines coming for him. He felt a light shove at his back. "Run quick and change angles every two footfalls." Without even looking back toward his rescuer, he bounded forward and followed the given instructions. For every two steps he hopped in a zigzags but making sure he didn't develop a pattern.

He finally made it out of the cluster of vines and dropped to his hands and knees, regaining his breath. He felt hands gently rubbing his back, which helped his breath to even out.

"Are you alright?"

Fox looked up at his rescuer who was crouched beside him. The rescuer was a female vulpine. She was young, most likely just a teenager. She had grey, almost silvery fur and long white hair that was loosely braided to the back of her head with a tail that hung over her shoulder. But the most noticeable feature about her was her eyes. They were an orange-amber color that glowed almost like a dull ember. "I'm alive...thanks to you." He replied.

"Why were you in The Slithering Grove?" She asked.

"That's what that place is called?" Fox said, turning to gaze into the green jungle of vines that looked more inviting than it seemed. "Figures."

"It is a very protective over its territory and of its fruit." She said.

"Fruit? I didn't see any fruit."

"That's because it only grows in few numbers within the deepest recesses." She explained. "The fruit has a shell as strong as a rock but its nectar is exceptionally nutritious. Each season one fruit is retrieved and is big enough for my whole village to take a sip of its nectar."

"And let me guess. You are the one who retrieves it?" Fox asked.

"One of few." She chuckles. "The fruit is a bit big and hefty for one person to carry."

"Well, you seem to think going through that hazard is worth it" He said. "But my Arwing crashed into it and is probably being destroyed as we speak."

She cocked her head to the side. "Your what?"

Fox staggered for a moment; everyone knew that the Arwing was the trademark of the Star Fox team. But her confusion was clearly genuine. He took a moment to look at her; she seemed very low tech. She wore a black tunic with a thick brown belt which held a small dagger and a couple of pouches that most likely held medical items. Her arms were bare except for bandages that covered her left forearm, hand and her shortest and longest finger. And instead of having shoes, her feet were wrapped up in thick strips of cloth, leaving her heel and toes exposed. Over her shoulder was a quiver full of arrows and a long, thin bow. "Have you never heard of a ship?" he asked slowly.

"Why yes, they sail the waters all the time. I enjoy watching them." She answered, but narrowed her eyes cautiously. "But there are no bodies of water around here."

"No, I mean a flying ship."

Her eyes widened. "You mean ships can sail the heavens?" She looked up to the sky in wonderment.

"Yes. Can't they here?" Fox asked.

"No one has ever reached the skies in any of our history." She answered.

Fox blanched. Not only was he ship-wrecked, but none of the inhabitants have ever left the planet. Which made him wonder..."Where am I?"

"Oh! I apologize. My name is Zel and this land is Orhea."

Orhea. Fox had never heard the name before. It baffled him; he had been pulled here from behind Venom. He looked up, wondering if he could see Vemon. There it was, almost as big as the moon on Corneria, except that it shone dark grey like a blot in the sky. It seemed haunted.

"You see The Dark Star." Zel stood beside him, looking to where Fox gazed. "There have been tales of it being cursed. They say it can turn one's soul from pure to evil."

"It's cursed alright." Fox mumbled. "Where I'm from, we call the planet Venom. It's lifeless and barren and has a bad history."

"Speaking of bad, after your ordeal I doubt you'd want to know what goes bump in the night in the forest. You may stay overnight in my village." Zel offered.

Tearing his eyes away from the darkening sky, Fox looked at Zel and agreed. Their trip through the forest was a quiet one. When Fox tried to make conversation, Zel shushed him. He guessed that she didn't want to disturb what could be potential predators because she held her bow ready as she walked.

It was dusk by the time the two arrived to the village. It was small, at least compared to communities like the one Fox grew up in. The housings were small huts which were obviously built so that they could be extended when a family grew and they were all made of wood. They walked through a market place with many fruits, vegetables, and plants which some Fox had never seen before. They also crossed black smiths and woodworkers who made weaponry.

There weren't many people out at the late hour but those who were all greeted Zel and gave Fox a friendly smile.

"Everybody here seems to know you." Fox commented.

"Yes, well my father was the one who brought this village together." Zel said. "If it weren't for him most of us would be dead. We all know and support each other here. Like for my friend Reid, his father died years ago, so my father and I make sure he and his family don't starve."

"That's noble of you." Fox said.

"Yes, and this is where I live. You can stay here."

The two arrived at a small hut made of a dark reddish wood. It hadn't been updated in any way so Fox could tell Zel and her father were the only two residents. Zel entered her house. "Father, I'm home...and I have company." She called, hanging her quiver down. She turned to Fox. "I just realized I never asked for your name."

Fox turned to her and was about to tell his name, but a familiar voice beet him to it. "Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my reviewers. I'm so glad you like my story.**

**I got the inspiration partly from playing Star Fox Adventures for the first time in a LONG while and discovering that my brother owns Star Fox 64 3D. I never played it for the 64 when I was younger, but I did watch my brother play it when we once rented it.**

**The other part of the inspiration was from a book called Daughter of the Flames. I ate up that book in one day(mainly because it was a library book at its due date). Even so, I fell in love with the story. In fact I gained some inspiration for Zel from the story of the heroine.**

**The Past Becomes Present Chapter 2 **

**His Past Presents Itself**

Fox couldn't believe his eyes. Standing across the room from him was his father; James McCloud. Who, for over a decade, was believed to be dead. But here he stood, almost exactly as Fox last remembered him. In fact, James still looked rather youthful, at least in Fox's comparison to Peppy who is the same age as his father. It made Fox believe he was hallucinating.

James came and embraced his son. Hallucination or not, Fox returned the embrace. He'd missed his father for so long, especially since his death had made him parent-less. Any opportunity with his father was a gift. "Is this real?"

He heard his father chuckle. "Yes, thank the goddess." James pulled away and held Fox at arm's length. "Look at how you've grown." James said admirably.

"It's not like I was a child when you died." Fox smiled, but soon realized that 'died' wasn't the correct word. His father realized it too.

"Father...what's going on?"

Fox completely forgot about Zel, who stared back and forth from father to son not understanding. But her calling James 'father' struck him. "Father?" He asked his dad.

"It's not what you think, son." James stated. He then turned to Zel. "This is my son from back home. If you don't mind, I'd like to do some catching up with him, come Fox."

With that, James lead Fox out of the hut and the village. Once out of earshot, Fox bombarded his father with questions. "I thought you died at Venom all those years ago. Have you been here this whole time? What haven't you contacted me? Do you have any idea how much it affected me when I believed you died? And what do you mean when you said it's not what it looks like? That Zel calls you father and that she says that you basically built the foundation for the village? So you start a life here and forget about me? What about mom?" Originally Fox wouldn't have been this out of control, but he couldn't help it. He just found out his father has been alive the whole time Fox believed to be dead.

James took his son's shoulders and faced him. "If I was able to contact you, I would have in a heartbeat. And I can't imagine how bad you took the news that I died. I would never forget you or your mother. I missed the two of you every day. Zel was just a child when I met her, but she is like a daughter to me. In fact, she reminds me of you and your mother."

Fox searched his father's face. He saw truth in his eyes and also sadness. Several moments passed before Fox spoke. "How did you end up here?"

His father led Fox onward, one arm around his shoulder. "That's a long story."

"Let's hear it."

(I'm going to put the story in flashback mode. It will be easier that way)

'Damn you, Pigma!' James mentally cursed as his Arwing took more damage. Team Star Fox, which consisted of Pigma Dengar, Peppy Hare and himself, were sent on a scouting mission of Venom by order of General Pepper. Suspicious activity had been brewing on the planet ever since the evil Andross, formally a scientist of Corneria, was banished there.

Unfortunately, Pigma had every intension to betray James and Peppy and hand them over to Andross. James and Peppy had strategized on how to escape, and after carefully analyzing every angle, the two set their plan in motion. Unfortunately, Andross turned an angle James didn't expect. James thought that the enemy aircraft would split evenly and give him and Peppy chase as they separated, but instead all enemy aircraft chased Peppy and Andross went solely after James. He didn't expect for Andross to have a personal vendetta against him. James believed Andross just wanted the Star Fox off his list of threats.

If James could only make it out the planet's atmosphere, then he might have a chance to get home to Corneria in one piece. He and Peppy both. At the moment, James was at the rendezvous point he and Peppy made.

Almost on cue, James saw Peppy on his radar...with several bogies on his tail. If only James could wipe them out, Peppy could make his turn for Corneria, to safety. But Andross was still on his tail. That would make it suicidal. Though, if he didn't do something, they were both dead.

"Heads up Peppy!" Making a split second decision, James made a U-turn, quickly took aim, and shot a bomb for Peppy.

Peppy angled up sharply, just missing the bomb's trail, and let on the boost. "No! James!"

"Ha ha! I have you now, McCloud!" Andross cired.

But James couldn't concentrate on him as he felt his Arwing being pulled backward by some unknown force. James couldn't fight it. He just sailed backward as he watched Peppy fly back toward Corneria and Andross, who seemed to stop at the mark where James had lost his controls.

The Arwing continued to speed down as James tried to gain control of the function. But it was no use, everything seemed to be jammed. James was desperate as his ship seemed to be flaming around him, much like if worse than delving into a planet's atmosphere. The worst part was he had no way of seeing where he was even headed.

Several moments passed and James finally saw what looked like the sky of a planet. But James was confused. There was no known planet so close to Venom. It obviously couldn't be a moon.

James snapped back into survival mode as his Arwing landed in a body of water. With the controls still jammed, James had no hope of getting his sinking ship back to the surface. Not even the hatch would open so he could get out. James grabbed a gun and shot at the window to make an opening. Water flooded in as James shimmied his way out of the cockpit, getting many scratches along the way. But blood loss wasn't important right now, it was oxygen.

James broke the surface, catching his breath before examining his surroundings. He was facing open ocean in every direction, except for distant land at least a mile away. He swam in that direction until he made it toward the shore.

Exhausted, James crawled out of the surf and collapsed into unconscious.

.

When James came into consciousness, he wasn't near the sea, but in the middle of a forest resting under a cave-in made from a long since fallen tree trunk. The light coming in told him it was late afternoon with the sun setting soon. He lifted himself into a sitting position and stretched his limbs. He found bandages on his arms, legs, and at his side made out of cut strips from his jacket. The one on his forearm still hurt, but the rest of them ached lightly.

A twig snapped and leaves rustled, grabbing James's attention. "Who's there?" He called. He heard no movement for several seconds. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

A small vulpine girl emerged from the bushes. She was timid and cautiously stepped forward. She was very thin, wrapped in a dirty sheet and carried harvested berries in what remained of James's jacket.

"Did you bring me here?" James's asked. The girl nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"Two sunrises." The girl answered. "I've changed your bandages twice."

"Thank you." James said. "What's your name?"

The girl paused before answering. "I don't know."

James tilted his head in confusion. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" he said with a smile. She gave a small smile in turn.

The two ate the gathering of berries and stayed down for the night. James lay awake under the tree, with the girl snuggled up asleep at his side. He analyzed his situation; his Arwing had stumbled onto this planet which is unknown to the Lylat System, and no one he knows could possibly have any way of finding him. He would probably be named dead. James thought of his son, Fox, and how devastated he's going to be. It broke James's heart. 'My son...if only, if only.'

-  
James soon found out that this planet, which he learned was named Orhea by the natives, was very different from his home in Corneria, even Lylat. There was absolutely no technology, which smashed any hope James had of returning home. With that knowledge, James decided he would build a life here. He wasn't alone with the little girl at his side. Not only the two of them, but many stray families and groups wandered the forests. With the encouragement of James, the groups and families gathered together and built the village that now stands prosperous.  
_

"And that is what my life has been for these past years." James finished.

The father and son sat at the rocky shore of an ocean. James was throwing rocks into the tides as he told his story. Fox gazed steadily at the mild surf as he listened.

"It's just unfortunate that you're now stuck here too." James lamented.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Fox said. "I managed to get a message out."

"You did!" James exclaimed. "Thank the goddess." he added in a softer tone.

Fox examined the information his father gave him. "So, Zel found you at this beach and bandaged you up and she's been with you ever since." Fox stated. Something else crossed his mind. "Why did you say 'thank the goddess'?"

"Oh, I've been here so long that the culture has rubbed off on me." James said. "The Ohreans worship the vixen goddess Aniu, also called the Mother of Nature."

"And another thing; how is it you still seem so young?" Fox wondered. "Peppy is getting grey and complains about tired joints, yet you look barely older than before you left."

"Ah, so Peppy's still around, that's good. Well, it's because I've had a lot of the Slithering Grove delicacy." James answered. "It has healing properties in its nutrients."

"Yeah, Zel told me about that." Fox nodded. He paused before asking. "And you said that Zel didn't know her name. Why is that?"

"That's a story for tomorrow." James said, rising to his feet. "Time to turn in."

**You people are probably going to hack up my beginning for the flash back. I found it simple and awkward myself and I suck at space/battle/plane concepts. But, hey it's better than a spoken explanation and has better detail.**

**Aniu is the name of Balto's wolf mother in Balto 2. But she's a fox in this story. I actually got the inspiration for the goddess from that movie and I really wanted to use her name as well. I find it hell trying to name characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opal: **Thank you for being so patient readers. I've had a busy week with my summer class. Also, I needed to think out the kinks I was seeing for the progression of the story.

~^.^~

**The Past Becomes Present Chapter 3**

**Who Am I?**

Zel woke at dawn the next morning, despite that fact she hadn't gotten much sleep. She'd returned to her house in pitch blackness and could hear her father's and his son's steady breathing in the bedroom.

Her father's, no...James's son. Zel had a bitter taste in her mouth. She had no idea that James had come from the sky, only that he was washed up on the ocean just outside what was now the village. With his charisma, people suspected that he might have been a royal from the kingdom , which was separated from the village by the mountains, at some point. But obviously he couldn't have come because it was in the opposite direction of the sea and a much farther journey than the mountain trails.

He did not talk about his life before he came to the Orhean outskirts and his explanation was that it was too painful to talk about. Many had assumed he had endured some sort of painful loss and inquired no further.

In spite of the painful loss, James managed to build a life for himself as well as many others when the village was founded. He and Zel grew closer and closer and soon formed a father/daughter sense of affection. In later years, many females began to yearn for his affection, but James would politely decline. He said the only woman he could ever love was his late wife.

Most in the village had summed up a background story with what little detail James had given them, even Zel. But they were all wrong, James hadn't come from the sea, he had come from the sky and he did have family that was still living. Zel wanted an answer as to why he lyed to all of them, but then realized that he never did. He didn't give any full explanation, but was honest.

Now that James was reunited with his son, Zel feared the worst...that he might abandon her.

Zel quietly dressed and went to pick up her her quiver by the door.

"Zel." James had followed her out from the bedroom. Fox was still asleep so he spoke in a whisper. "Stay for a minute. I want to talk with you."

Zel hesitated. She was going to accompany Reid and his siblings today out in the fields. James knew this.

James seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry, you'll have enough time to meet them. You wake up long before they do."

"What about your son?" Zel realized how snark she sounded once the words were already out of her mouth.

James was unfazed by her tone, he knew he deserved it. When he saw his son for the first time in ages, he took no time to brush her to the side.

Zel set her quiver down and faced her father figure. She studied him for a moment. He wore a creamy white tunic with and green under garments. It subtly reminded Zel of the day they met. How James wore clothes similar to what Fox was dressed in. Since Zel didn't know the cultures from outside Orhea, she thought nothing of it. But now she felt naive for over-looking it.

"Zel...there's something I should have told you as soon as I found it out." James said, a guilty look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Zel was completely caught off guard.

"Do you remember Seito?" James asked.

Zel nodded, but still not understanding what James was talking about. Seito was an old hare who, when the village was first being built, was the eldest inhabitant. All the young children, including Zel, fondly called him Old Man Seito. Many of the kids would gather under the tree next to his house as the old hare would tell ancient myths and tales of Orhea. But eight years ago, Sieto became ill and could not rise from his bed. He had no family to take care of him, so James looked after him. Seito had died within a fortnight and was buried next to his tree.

"Well, first of all, he was the one who told me your name." James said.

"I thought you said Zel was the name of someone you knew." Zel asked, referring to the days when the villagers were forest-dwellers coming together.

"Well, if you want to go by my exact words: 'it reminds me of someone I know'." James told her. "I know it's a bit of a stretch, but the name does remind me of someone I know: you."

"You lost me." Zel said, shaking her head.

"I knew I would." James nodded. "Well, Seito also told me something on the night he died. He told me that he knew your name because he had known you your entire life."

"How?"

"He used to work in the castle and you are the young Princess Azaelia."

"What?" Zel exclaimed. "Me, a princess? How do you know that he wasn't lying? You weren't even born on any of this land apparantly, much less Orhea."

"He gave me this, which belonged to you." James said, holding a silver amulet on a chain. The amulet was shaped like a plate, just smaller. Symbols etched around the outside, circling a simple shape of a readied bow.

Zel stared at it in awe. Of the stories Seito had told, she remembered him describing the crest of Orhea. The symbols were for the words life, love, peace, faith, health, strength, and harmony. The bow in the middle was the goddess Aniu's weapon of choice. Aniu was described as being a silver-furred vixen, so silver was deemed the royal color.

Seito had also told of King Sebastian and Queen Aiyu and their children: Rhys, Sofia, Caden and Azaelia.

"But most the villagers had run away from the kingdom." Zel voiced. "The kingdom is now being ruled strictly by a cruel dictator and you have the nerve to tell me that I once belonged there! If so, then I can guess why I am here now."

"Seito told me that, soon before I came, all the villagers had ventured over the mountains to leave the kingdom." James said. "But it wasn't always like that. The one on the throne isn't a royal. He killed the king, queen, and your siblings and took it for himself. But you can reclaim it now."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Zel inquired. "Is it because of him?" She pointed to the bedroom where Fox was, probably awake from their talking. "You think giving me a kingdom will give a good compensation for leaving me for him?"

James shook his head. "I didn't tell you in the first place because you were too young to be a queen. I don't doubt that we could gather people who will support your name, but giving leadership to one so young is too much pressure."

"You sound like you've already been preparing for war." Zel mumbled.

"No, but I know how to react in one." James answered.

Zel paused before saying. "You didn't deny that you were planning to leave."

James approached Zel and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I would never purposely abandon you, the same goes for Fox. You can't replace Fox and Fox can't replace you. You are both my children and I love you."

Zel could feel tears coming to her eyes. She blinked hard and shook her head. "I need to go."

~^.^~

"So, I heard that you had a stranger with you in the village last night." Reid said.

Zel ran all the way ever to Reid's house, trying to clear her mind. Even when James held her up, she was still early and only Reid's mother, Caya, was awake. Caya worked as a seamstress and often traded in the market. She also had five children. Reid was the eldest and a couple years younger than Zel. He had three younger brothers, Sly, Lane and Ace and one sister, Maiden. Reid now took the task of bringing game for his family since his father died. Reid and Zel knew each other ever since they were kids since their families were the only foxes in the village. Now they're like extended family.

Now Reid and Zel took his siblings out into the fields were his brothers were play-sword fighting and his sister was making flower crowns. Zel and Reid watched from under the shade of a tree.

"Yeah...his name is Fox and he's James's son." Zel answered.

"I thought James's family died?" Reid said.

"We assumed his story. But he's a lot more than he seems." Zel said. She proceeded to tell Reid about what had happened when she saved Fox in the Slithering Grove. She decided to leave out the morning's conversation. She needed time to comprehend it herself.

"Wow. We hardly knew James at all." Reid said, disappointed. Reid had begun look at James like a father since he'd lost his own. He snapped the broken twig he'd been fidgeting with in half and threw it out toward the field.

"He feels like a stranger to me now." Zel confessed. "And I'll bet there's still so much I don't know."

"You don't have to know his entire life story Zel." Reid told her. "Remember all that he's done for you, for the entire village. He wouldn't pick up and forget about us, just like he never forgot about his son."

Zel looked Reid in the eyes. He wore a serious expression, probably remembering his father. He was right, James was a great man and cared deeply for the village. He also viewed Zel as a daughter and taught her how to defend herself and survive.

"Zel!"

The two turned their attention to Maiden who bounded for their rest spot holding a ring of flowers in her hands. "I made you a flower crown! Try it on!" she cried.

"Thank you." Zel smiled as Maiden placed it on her head.

"Now you look like a princess." Maiden exclaimed.

'A princess...' Zel thought.

~^.^~

"So Zel is actually a princess?" Fox said. Fox had woken up as soon as Zel spoke her first word this morning. She had a loud yet melodic way of speaking, but it still annoyed Fox that he couldn't get some much needed sleep until she left. "Why did you keep that from her?"

"You heard the whole conversation. You know the answer." James said. "She's not quite an adult yet, leadership may still a challenge for her."

"It wasn't a challenge for me." Fox said.

"Well, she's not you. And you didn't take any major leadership when you were her age." James scolded. He paused before sighing. "You don't even know each other. Why do you two hate each other?"

"I wouldn't use hate." Fox mumbled. "...So do you really think we can make a rebellion?"

"Seito told me where to find those who are still loyal to the kingdom." James said. "They have a fortress in the south east mountains. If Zel is willing to come, then the three of us can make our way there."

"What about the rest of the village?" Fox asked.

"The mountains are the king's territory. Patrolling soldiers are told to kill any wanderers. It's to risky to move the whole village." James explained.

"Do you think Zel will come around?" Fox asked.

Answering his question, Zel barged into the hut with a determined look in her eye and a childish flower crown on her head. "If you believe I am the princess of Orhea, prove it!"

**Opal:** And that is chapter 3. Again thanks for waiting.

And I also thought that I could put in little tales what Seito told to the children.

_"Before the Dark Times, the great King Sebastian and Queen Aiyu reigned over Orhea. The high ambitions of the King and the graciousness of the Queen made the kingdom prosper in a way no king or queen did before them. No citizen under the watch of King Sebastian ever starved, nor did they die of disease. Crops never withered, game was fair, and medicinal remedies were the wonder of Orhea. The kindness of Queen Aiyu touched every single soul, for she knew everybody by name, station and specialty. The queen would also allow the young children to play in the royal garden._

_The kingdom was in high hopes for what the young princes and princesses would have in store for the kingdom when it was their time to rule. The queen hoped that, when her children had come of age, all four would rule Orhea in their own right. The King was hesitant because to have not one, but two kings and queens was bound to turn into the demise of Orhea. But the queen believed that their children would be able to harmonize together and keep up the good fortune that they have brought:_

_Rhys, the first born son. Just and fair like his father, he would assure every citizen got what he was worth._

_Sofia, the first born daughter and twin of Caden. Her undying faith to the goddess Aniu would grant the land in fruition_

_Caden, the second born son and twin of Sofia. His adventurous spirit would take Orhea to wonders in which they have only dreamed."_

_Azaelia, the youngest child of the king and queen. Her love of life would bring spiritual wealth to the kingdom._

_May Orhea see their wondrous rule."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Opal:** Thank you all for the positive reviews. You have no idea how much that means to me! I apologize for the slow update. My brother brought back our gamecube from his friend on Sunday and I've been playing a series of sonic, starfox and harvest moon. Also, I cracked open a Mario DDR which has a story that is so stupid it's hilarious.

**The Past Becomes Present Chapter 4**

**Mission Commencing**

Zel, James and Fox set out for the south mountains after a couple days of planning. James decided it would be best if the whole village didn't know the true intention of their trip. According to the village, the three were traveling to the mountains for gathering fruit, which many families often did when the weather was good. The only person who knew the whole truth was Caya, whom they could all trust to keep the secret with a level head.

James insisted that Fox was given new clothes so that he wouldn't look so much like an outsider. He was given a a green tunic, brown trousers and jacket, along with a weapons belt with knives. Fox was allowed to use his blaster as long as it was used only in emergencies, since the noise would alert anything within a half mile radius. James told his son that the clothes would be more comfortable but Fox felt awkward in his new clothing, the fabric was rough and itchy to the point of annoyance. His only familiarity was his boots, which he decided to keep.

The threesome started down the rutted trail down south with Zel ahead and Fox and James sharing pace. Fox and James carried backpacks with the most provisions while Zel carried a smaller satchel of essentials and wore medical pouches on her belt. James said that the medic of any group should carry the least weight. Fox wasn't in the mood to argue anything and was almost glad that Zel was up ahead and seemingly in her own world. It gave him time to do some catching up with his father.

Initially, Fox was overjoyed at seeing his father for the first time in over a decade. He'd missed his father's company. The two of them were not just father and son but also best friends. Fox also noticed subtle differences in his father. James was more lighthearted and let his emotions show easily on his face. He also seemed wiser than ever or maybe that was just because he was using a wooden staff as a walking stick. Though his father was still familiar even while wearing clothing similar to what Fox was currently dressed in.

Fox reminisce about everything that had happened since James had been presumed dead. How he had brought together a new Star Fox team and managed to destroy Andross along with any other threat to the Lylat System. Even how it got to the point where they could hardly afford repairs for R.O.B. and the Great Fox. James was overjoyed at how his son had followed in his footsteps and finished everything he had started. He also barked with laughter hearing how Peppy had totaled the Great Fox, saying he would never get to see the ship he invested so much in.

But for some reason, Fox couldn't open up about Krystal. As much as he wanted his father's advice, he couldn't even bring up her name. The thought of her still made his heart hurt. He missed her dearly and dreaded that he might not ever see her again.

Fox wondered whether Krystal was thinking of him right now.

~Corneria~

Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi stood in the general's office. They had been urgently summoned by their former Star Fox teammate, Peppy Hare, who currently stood in the sick General Pepper's place. The two were surprised to see that Peppy wasn't in uniform since the old hare was strict about keeping up formalities.

But this meeting had nothing to do with formalities. Peppy didn't waste any time in explaining. "Yesterday, we recieved a distress signal from Fox."

"From where?" asked Slippy.

"Just listen to the message." was all Peppy said.

_"This is Fox McCloud. On my way past Venom, I have crashed onto a planet right behind it. My Arwing is incapacitated due to the heavy gravitational pull and atmospheric pressure. I request assisst-argh-"_

The two Star Fox pilots stood shocked for several moments.

"He sounds like he's in trouble!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Wait a moment! Don't get carried away so quickly!" Falco scolded Slippy. "Did you not hear what he was saying? A planet behind Venom? There's no such thing. Even you should know that, old man."

Peppy nodded. "I thought the same thing as well. But I researched it and found data about 'The Shadow of Venom' which may fit what we're looking for."

"'The Shadow of Venom'?" Falco said. "I haven't even heard of that."

"That's because the research dates back to before either of you were born." Peppy explained. "At least thirty years ago, Cornerian scientists were researching Venom and what made it uninhabitable in attemept to improve it. During ventures, many claimed to have seen a shadowed form of a planet as they were passing by Venom. Unfortunately, when they tried to prove their claims, the shadow planet seemingly disappeared. The leading scientist on the project, a man named Sabre, became obsessed trying to prove its existence. One day, he flew solo toward Venom and hasn't been heard from since and the research was then considered taboo."

"And if this shadow planet is anything like Venom, who knows what's happening to Fox." Slippy cried.

"Right after we messaged the two of you, I made plans for us to obtain a ship that can endure heavy gravitational pull." Peppy continued.

"Wow, slow down again old man." Falco countered. "You still believe this is a true message? Who received the message in the first place?"

"Krystal." Peppy answered.

~Orhea~

It took a day's journey to make it to the mountains. The mountains were covered in trees and plants which provided coverage for the group. The mountains weren't very steep so no one had to worry about any real rock climbing. Fox was surprised at Zel's stamina as she climbed up the mountain before him and his father and wasn't the least bit out of breath.

They weren't at the full height of the mountains but their current plain was finally level. Zel knelt to the ground to feel the ground and noted that a water source would be nearby. This was good news since the sun was setting and they were out of water.

Fox immediately shrugged off his backpack, which had to be the heaviest, and his jacket and went to the water's edge to splash cool water on himself. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to do any real relaxation because something whizzed passed him, slicing his upper arm.

before Fox could even spot where the shot had come from, Zel readied her bow and released an arrow toward into the branches of a tree across the river. A grunt came and then a soldier fell out of the tree and thumped onto the ground, and arrow sticking out of his chest...right where his heart was.

"Fox!" James cried, helping his son off the ground. "Are you alright?"

Fox grunted in response and clutched his arm. He turned to see where the enemy arrow had lodged into the ground after it cut into his flesh. These patrolmen were no push-overs. That arrow managed to penetrate enough to hit Fox's muscle.

"More are coming." James said, looking past where the now-dead patrolman lay. "Damn! I should have known that they would stay close to water."

"Well, it's too late now." Zel said. "They already know we're here."

"Zel, take care of Fox's injury. I'll take care of them." James ordered, already taking off before either could protest.

Before Zel could start patching up Fox, more soldiers skipped over James and went straight for them. Fox took his blaster with his good arm and shot at them. He managed to hit one, but they were very agile and used the terrain to their advantage to avoid fire.

Zel pushed his shoulder back and told him to run. She then grabbed his backpack and followed him. The two ran along the riverside with soldiers in pursuit. Fox turned to shoot every once in a while. Their luck ran out when the river became a waterfall. This waterfall wasn't a very long drop and it led to another river which led into another waterfall. This seemed to go on for a quarter mile.

Zel stood in front of Fox and quickly shot arrows, taking out a couple of the soldiers. The remainder sent a volley, which she was easily able to dodge but Fox wasn't as quick. Arrow scraped across cheek and bad arm again and two lodged themselves into his leg. Fox swayed, losing his balance and fell backward into the waterfall.

He vaguely heard Zel cry out his name as he plunged backwards.

Zel wasn't aware that Fox was hit and continued to incapacitate the patrolmen. A quick look over her shoulder shocked her as she saw Fox fall backwards, too far away for her to reach him in time. An arrow shot passed her ear and after securing Fox's pack and her bow over her shoulder, Zel dove down after Fox.

Zel crashed into the water, where her movements became sloppy with all the extra weight she carried sloshing about on her back. She saw Fox struggle ahead of her, unable to orientate his way most likely due to pain and the sudden plunge. She quickly swam to Fox, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to the surface.

They broke through the surface in coughing fits. Fox sagged in Zel's grasp and Zel looked up to see soldiers standing at the edge of the cliff still aiming for two, but none of them had any intention of following. 'We're going to have to get farther down stream to ditch them.' Zel thought, letting the strong current pull her and keeping a strong hold on Fox.

As the next waterfall drifted closer, Zel pulled Fox closer to her and braced for the fall. The weightless sensation still took her by surprise but she managed to get an intake of breath before hitting the water. Zel pulled Fox up to the surface but panicked when he didn't take in any air.

Working as hard as she could, Zel pulled them both to the river edge. After pulling Fox all the way out of the water, she turned him onto his side and thumped his back. Fox flinched, coughing up water. Relief ran through Zel as she rubbed Fox's back until his coughing calmed down and he rolled onto his back.

Zel assessed Fox's injuries. He had a shallow cut on his right cheek, a deep and shallow cut on his left arm and arrows lodged into his upper and lower right leg. She went to work on the arrows first. "Brace yourself." She told Fox as she quickly pulled out the arrows. Fox hissed in pain.

Fox sat up as Zel pulled out her healing herbs. She quickly went to work on his injuries, cleaning out the blood with water before applying chewed up herbs onto his wounds. The bleeding slowed to a stop within a minute and covered them in cloth with more herbs.

Fox felt half-conscious as Zel worked on his injuries. It hurt to open his eyes; the colors were all in disarray. He concentrated on his breathing until she was done. When she finished, she leaned back into a more relaxing position. Fox finally opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

Zel took a moment to respond. "In the mountains, to patrolmen have their arrows covered in a toxin that produces hallucinations. I can heal the wounds but not the hallucinations."

"What?" It was only then that Fox realized that Zel didn't have her usual grey coloring, but a basic orange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opal:** Here's the next update. Now for this one, I actually had it playing through my head as I was writing the third chapter and I'm glad to FINALLY be able to write it!

**The Past Becomes Present Chapter 5**

**One McCloud to "Another"**

It wasn't until Zel had mentioned hallucinations that Fox started to notice that they were already taking effect. The colors around him were in disarray, he couldn't stand up on his own, and saw unpleasant flashbacks of his past.

The two had to lie low until the effects subsided in three days. So with Fox leaning on Zel, they both limped away from the openness of the river. His leg and arm still hurt, but that pain was better to concentrate on than his head.

Zel lead them to a small cave a good length away. They couldn't see the river but they could hear it. Before Fox could lie down, Zel helped him change into dry clothes so he wouldn't get even more sick. Fox felt so delirious that modesty didn't even occur to him and didn't know what could be "more sick" than this. He finally lied down on his backpack and Zel covered him with both of their blankets and gave him a drink of water.

It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

By the second night, Zel was afraid to leave the cave. Fox was shivering under the blankets, burning hot and he'd been having nightmares whether he was asleep or awake. He would often cry out in fear or pain and trash about as if he was living in his nightmares, which in his mind he was. Zel had to hold him down and shut him up for both their sakes. He could hurt himself or the two of them could be heard and hunted down.

Zel stayed in the cave at Fox's side, alert and ready if anyone were to happen upon them or if Fox became unsteady and it had taken a toll on her. She hadn't gotten any sleep and she couldn't hunt or gather so what little food they packed beforehand was all they had. It wasn't much in the first place and rationing them into three days worth of meals wasn't better. Zel often found herself dozing.

A small moan emitted from Fox rose Zel's alertness. He lay cocooned in the blankets shifting ever so slightly, his face stiff. A hand made its way out of the blankets, reaching for something. Zel took it in both of hers, leaning over him slightly. "Fox" she whispered. Zel worried about how much the hallucinations were tolling on Fox's emotional state.

Fox started struggling against his blankets, groaning. Zel hated seeing him being tortured like this, it wasn't good for her mental or emotional state either. If it didn't calm down soon, she was going to go crazy. When Fox would have a fit, she would have to force feed him a sedating herb. Unfortunately, she was running out.

Fox shot up awake, but not quite conscious, into Zel's embrace. A whimper came from him, with a sound of mixing fear and pain. Zel held him to her, consoling him like a young child and singing into his ear. It helped soothe both of them.

Zel found herself analyzing her current actions. When did she get so protective and caring over Fox? Just a couple days ago, she had to listen to him and James talk about events that didn't even reach her understanding. Zel couldn't help but stay ahead and try to block out their voices. But now she was in a cave, nursing Fox back to health like a sick child. To her, he was like a child, a child she wanted to protect with all her being. What had changed? How did she go from hating him to caring about him?

'No. I don't hate him. I never did.' Zel thought as she still cradled Fox. 'I'm jealous of him.' Yes, she was used to being James's favorite, his child. But when Fox arrived, Zel felt tossed aside because Fox was James's real child and Zel wasn't.

But James told her that both she and Fox had a special place in his heart, that he loved them both. They were the children of his heart.

Zel was relieved when Fox finally fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Fox realized when he came to was that his fever broke and the hallucinations had gone. Also, the injuries from the patrolmen arrows were completely healed, not even the slightest trace of them. Unfortunately, he still felt weak, even though he had spent that last couple days bed-ridden.

He looked out from the entrance of the cave. It was raining lightly and the light suggested it was just after noon. He turned to see Zel sitting across from where he lay. She was facing him with her back leaning against the wall and hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes half closed and she didn't respond to Fox waking up.

"Zel." Fox rasped.

Zel jerked into alertness. It took a moment for her to realize she wasn't in any danger, and calmed down seeing that Fox was the one who called her. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Much better than you do." Fox replied. Zel rolled her eyes but didn't retort. "You should sleep." Fox told her.

Zel shook her head. "I'm fine."

Fox sighed. It was going be tough getting through to her. Here he was, wanting his father to come back home to Corneria as soon as they could, leaving Zel behind. She'd lost her family, and she didn't even remember them. Fox couldn't decide whether it was worse than knowing what was lost. He felt lucky that he'd kept his father at least for a good amount of time before he 'died'. Though, his mother died when he was just a pup. He shouldn't be taking back the only father figure she knows. James McCloud was a father to both of them.

James had thought Zel a lot of what she knows, gave her a new family and now trying to help her get claim her birthright. But one thing Fox was questioning, "what made you accept that you're the princess?" It only took Zel a couple hours to return to the hut.

"Who said I accepted it?" Zel said. "I said to prove it."

"Why don't you believe it?" Fox asked.

"Why do you?" Zel shot back. "What makes you think it's true? Neither of you are even native here."

"Because my father doesn't lie!" Fox snapped. "Why do you want it to be wrong?"

"Because...because..." Zel lost her confidence. "...I can't be a princess."

"Why not?" Fox inquired more calmly.

"I'm just a kid. I can't lead people." Zel exclaimed.

"Yes you can." Fox pressed. "You will lead the kingdom like dad leads the village. You make sure that everyone in the kingdom taken care of like you make sure Reid and his family are."

"I guess..." Zel mumbled, not quite confident.

"And you don't have to be alone." Fox continued. "You could have advisers; people you know and trust to help you in your decisions."

Zel didn't respond for several moments. "Is that what you do?" she asked.

Fox chuckled before answering. "No, I took up dad's place in the Star Fox team. I lead my teammates to defeat any threat to the Lylat System."

"What kind of threats?" Zel asked.

Fox then began explaining everything that he'd told his father days before, except with Zel he had to stop and go into detail about subjects that were foreign to her. Zel also replied about adventures she, Reid and a few of her other friends went on, which she hadn't even told dad.

Fox also talked about Krystal. He didn't understand why he couldn't tell his dad, but this relative stranger.

"So, you were worried about her and decided to kick her out Star Fox." Zel clarified.

"Yeah, but you make it seem so callous." Fox said.

"Well, you made a stupid mistake." Zel replied. Before Fox could open his mouth, Zel continued. "You may care about her, but you can't be so overprotective. And what about your life? You put yourself in danger constantly but she can't? That isn't fair. And if you push your friends away then they'll eventually turn their backs on you."

"That's not true. Real friends never let you fall." Fox exclaimed.

Zel opened her mouth to reply, but ended up yawning instead. "Tired?" Fox chuckled. She nodded. The afternoon had long since faded but the rain hadn't. "Here." Fox held out his hand for her to take, pulling her down next to him and sharing their blankets. Zel laid with her back to him, head on his arm and both hands clasping one of his. She quickly fell asleep.

Fox chuckled again, lying on his back and letting sleep come to him as well.

* * *

Zel woke up to a smoking smell. She jolted up and scanned the cave. Fox wasn't inside, but his things were. He couldn't have left.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Zel turned around to see Fox huddled next to a small fire, cooking what looked like fish. She lifted herself up and walked over to the fire. "Did you..?"

"Hunt and cook? Yeah." Fox finished. "Just in time too. They're almost ready."

Zel barked with laughter. "How do you know?"

"Hey, I've prepared my own meal before." Fox defended.

"After you killed it?" Zel asked.

"There's always a first." was Fox's reply, emitting a giggle from Zel.

They ate in silence, being hungry from their shortage of food.

"Where do you think dad is?" Fox asked.

"He probably continued toward the safe keep." Zel replied. "It's too risky for him trying to look for us. There can still be patrolmen."

"You're right." Fox agreed. "Then we should head for it. Do you know where it is?"

"Well, father said it was in the south east. We were heading south, but then the two of us headed west when the patrolmen came. If we keep following that stream, we'll make it to the oceans, which is as far out west that you can walk."

"So, we'll back track." Fox said.

Zel nodded. rising and stomping out the fire.

The two then continued their journey.

* * *

**Opal:** Oh, the sweet distraction of Shadow the Hedgehog. I just LOVE that game! I managed to finish all the stories, but I'm having trouble defeating doom on the lat story. Mainly because I keep running out of rings. Damn rings! It wasn't until Katie, my lucky charm, that I managed to beat it.

Now for an Orhean Myth:

_When the land was old but the Orheans were young and small in number, the goddess Aniu was the celebrated leader of the tribe which would later on become the kingdom. Being so spiritual and wise, the Orheans begged for it. Also with her great power which would bring crops to full fruition and keep them alive longer. She was then named "the Mother of Nature"._

_Though her greatest power came to light with a village elder on his deathbed. With love and wisdom only second to the goddess, the tribe hated to see him go. The goddess took him to a lone tree in the dead of night, and with his last breath and her power, she transferred his spirit into a tree._

_The tribe were overjoyed at how the wise man was never lost. As time went on, all the dying ones were made into trees. But the goddess couldn't allow all of them to become trees, for soon there would be none left. Telling this to the villagers enraged them. They didn't want their loved ones to leave forever._

_But the treefolk agreed with the goddess. They were grateful of the continued life to which they had been gifted, but felt unnecessary to the tribe. They decided to leave and take the goddess with them. Initially the tribe was overcome by anger and grief, but soon learned to cope with their losses and be glad when signs of the goddess showed themselves again. Knowing that she still loved them and always will._


	6. Chapter 6

Opal: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. After this point I was going through some writers block, then I was having ideas about other stories I want to write. Next, I just got lazy and video games took up a lot of my time (I started playing Zelda: Twilight Princess and Pokemon Conquest. It makes me wish I was born in medival Europe or Feudal Japan). But now, I'm gonna update. I actually have a good idea about how the story will progress...just need detail.

Wow. When I reread what I posted up there, I think "damn, that was when I actualy had a reasonable excuse for not updating."  
Now, in all honesty, I can say I've just been lazy.  
Well, moreso, I was relieved of my Star Fox affection and was pulled into a Star Wars near-obsession. I'd been watching the movies non-stop and even went to reading the books. I;ve also been inspired into many Star Wars fics. Some of them are too abstract to get out of my head. Others Just don't want to move or I just want to fast forward to the middle. Now there is one that is flowing rather nicely. I've just finished the first chapter and about a fifth into the second one. I also have an entire plot thought up, unlike my other ones.

Unfortunately, for this story, I'm back into a block. I'll finish this chapter, which has been nearly done for months. But after that, it's gonna be on a indefinite hiatus. Who knows when I'll get back to it.

The Past Becomes Present Chapter 6

Making the Way to the Fortress

Fox and Zel back tracked their way across the mountains, keeping the stream in hearing distance. They didn't want to run into anymore patrolmen. After long, intense mountain climbing, the two found the stream where they had left off. Now they were on the opposite side, looking out through dense foliage.

"Doesn't look like any of them are here." Fox commented in a low voice. "Do you think they found dad?"

"I doubt it." Zel answered. "They might be looking for our presumed corpses."

"If that's the case, then we have the clear." Fox remarked, moving on eastward.

This travel felt different for Fox. For one, he had to let Zel lead because he had no real sense of direction or time for that matter. Here in Orhea, there was no electricity or tools to tell the time or day and being in space, Fox never had to do any time-telling. But Zel, just by looking at the sun was able to stay on course and give the hour and minute of the day. Not only that, but she knew every single type of plant, edible, poisonous, and medicinal.

"I have to hand it to you, you make traveling and survival look like an artform." Fox complimented. It had been a couple days that they'd been traveling at this point.

"Um, thank you." Zel replied awkwardly.

"Really. I wouldn't have lasted long by myself like this." Fox said, thinking truthfully.

"Well, survival is the first thing I remember." Zel stated.

And when was that?" Fox asked.

"When I was about seven or eight years." Zel replied. "In fact, the first thing I remember is the top of that mountain." She pointed toward a mountain in the south. The mountain was the highest point in the area. Trees, bushes and many other types of vegetation covered it from the bottom to top. Where it wasn't covered, the ground was dark brown, like a mix of mud and tree bark.

"So are we going to the top?" Fox asked.

"The top would give us the best view of the area. With luck, we might be able to see our destination." Zel responded. "Though climbing this mountain is a quest within itself. One trip in the slightest, and before you can regain your footing you will be at the bottom."

"Well, you've been to the top, so I'm pretty confident." Fox commented.

"My first memory is the top of the mountain. I never said I was on top of it." Zel snickered.

"Why do you do that?" Fox sighed.

"Do what?" Zel chuckled.

"Imply things."

"I imply nothing. You need to stop assuming and pay attention to detail." Zel remarked. Fox merely grunted in reply.

The two started making their way up the mountain. Zel was right about the mountain being a challenge. At times the mountain would be level enough to walk up, but would suddenly become steep so the two would need to grab tree branches or bushes, or grip into the ground in order not to fall. The two decided to stay parallel to each other so that they could catch each other should one fall.

Fox was surprised at how Zel was tiring faster he was. Though he did have more years of experience than she did, she was more used to this kind of travel. Both of them waited a good half minute in place before they ascended a step, breathing hard. The midday sun wasn't helping matters much either. Zel became restless and started moving in dangerous haste. Fox saw her mistake as she quickly cimbed away from the tree and grabbed at a brush that wasn't well rooted.

"Zel!" Fox cried, reaching for her hand, but missing it by centimeters.

With a quick thought, Fox pulled a rope out of his pack; he then let go of the tree and fell down after her. As he reached her, he pulled her against his chest and she flung her arms around his torso and held on tight. Fox then undid his rope and tossed it around a tree they just fell past. Just as Fox hoped, the rope went around the tree trunk and fell back toward the two of them. Fox quicly grabbed the other end of the rope and the two of them slammed at the end of the rope against the mountain.

Fox regained his breath and Zel rested her head against his chest, exhausted. They hung there for several minutes before climbing up the rope and onto the tree trunk. It sprouted out the sides of the mountain, then it twisted up toward the mountaintop. They stopped there to rest.

"Thank you." Zel murmured, leaning heavily against the tree trunk.

"You're welcome." Fox replied. He then looked up to see how much ground they lost. It wasn't too much...though a lot better than having fallen all the way to the bottom. "Let's rest a while here."

Zel didn't argue. Instead, she held her bandaged hand and flexed it; popping it in the wrist.

"Why do you always wear that bandage?" Fox inquired. "Is the injury that bad?"

"No." Zel answered curtly. "It's nothing."

Fox could see she didn't want to conitnue talking about her arm, so he let it go.

The two only rested for a short while. If they had done any longer, their bodies would be to sore and fatigued to continue any furthur. This time Zel was more careful in her climbing, but sometimes a bit too much so, causing her to fall behind Fox. Making no more stumbles, the companions made it to the top. Zel instantly fell onto her back and sighed triumph, while Fox stood by her and admired the view. Though there were a fair few trees on the mountaintop, that surprisingly couldn't be seen from the bottom, Fox could see for miles in any direction he looked. When he looked toward the path they had taken, he could see the stream they had followed.

"Wow, you're right, you can see everything from here." Fox exclaimed. Zel didn't respond, but Fox didn't expect her to. He let her rest while he looked for the best route toward their destination.

"Zel, come look at this." Fox said. He heard Zel groan as she lifted herself up and made her way over to him. He pointed the direction in which he wanted her to view.

There, at the bottom of the other side of the mountain, stood a stone fortress. It was shaped into a perfect square, with four towers that stood a couple yards above the walls. Great white flags stood in each of them, flags that bore the Ohrean Crest.

"This is it!" Zel exclaimed.

"But now we have to climb down...or fall." Fox grumbled.

With a hum, Zel looked behind her at the trees. She approached one, held her hands together in a prayer, and then pulled a knife from her belt and began hacking at the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Fox wondered.

Zel stored back her knife and pulled at the sarred bark. A chunk came out slightly bigger than her torso.

Fox stumbled. "Okay...now what?"

Zel giggled. "We use these to slide down the mountain." She explained.

Fox blanched. "You're crazy!"

"You sail the skies, but you fear riding down a mountain!" Zel mocked.

Fox growled. "Fine."

Zel proceeded to make Fox one. Once done, they both took their wooden boards to the edge of the mountain toward the fortress.

"Ready?" The said simultaneously.

With a glance and smile shared between them, the two set off down the mountain.

Zel shrieked with joy as she slid further and further down the mountain. She hadn't enjoyed herself like this for quite some time. She zigzagged through the out-rooted trees and leaped over small boulders that came before her path. She turned to see Fox pulling in front of her. His stance and posture were perfect. She wondered if he'd learned a feat like this on his duties with Star Fox.

Star Fox. Defenders of the Lylat System. He said. Perhaps he will promise to defend Orhea. Since, according to him, it's a part of the Lylat System.

But then she thought of James. He had crash landed ten years before and was stranded. What if Fox were to share the same fate? He couldn't do much protecting if he couldn't leave the planet. Orhea had none of the developments that his world did. Even though Fox made claim that Orhea was within Lylat, it seemed too far away in many aspects.

"Are you gonna hang back there forever?" Fox's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He had pulled back close to her, turning and grinning at her; making a challenge.

Zel flashed him a grin and then crouched low to gain speed. Fox swerved in front of her and made a jump over a half fallen tree. She followed suit.

Continuing down, there was a lot less flat ground than on the other side. It would have been better for them to climb up this side and slide down the other one, but Zel didn't mull over their lack of fortune.

Instead of making another leap over a boulder, Fox slid around it. Zel made herself small, increasing her speed as she headed straight for the boulder. Just before her slide would have caught, she made a leap right over the boulder and sailed just over Fox. She heard his exclaimation, but couldn't hear his words through the whipping winds and her laughter.

At the bottom of the mountain, Zel could see the wooden gate come open. Gaurds could most likely see them sliding down. Zel wondered for a moment if they thought the two of them were daring or foolish.

Making a finishing slide, Zel hopped of her makeshift board, watching it bang against the fortress walls and shatter. Coming up beside her, Fox was less destructive, coasting to a stop andstomping on the back of his board to prop it up in front of him.

They could both see James and a few others coming out to greet them. James quickly made his way over, lifting Zel into his arms to twirl her and pulling Fox into a one armed hug.

They'd all finally made it to their destination.  



End file.
